Dark Moon
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: All of the humans died in Tokyo and Shun Kazami is the only human living. He goes in and lives with Anubias. YAOI. Anubias x Shun.


Dark Moon

Ch.1

A Bakugan Yaoi Fanfic

**Sayuri Lapis****: Hi everyone, this is my first Anubias x Shun Fanfic. Hope you enjoy. **

**Shun Kazami****: Sayuri, I don't think you have ever put me in a Yaoi before**

**Sayuri Lapis****: Of course I haven't this is my first Yaoi Fanfic featuring you and Anubias. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Broken glass was scattered all over the grounds in Tokyo, Japan. The streets were empty leaving blood behind on the ground. Everyone was dead. No human was alive anymore. Except for one human named Shun Kazami. He was saved by a handsome werewolf named Anubias. Shun Kazami sat on the ground, brutally injured, and blood splattered all over his gray pants and green shirt with a white jacket over it.

Anubias was in front of him, licking the blood off of his bare chest. Shun weakly opened his eyes and looked at the guy who was licking him. "Who are you?" Shun coughed. The silver haired guy kindly smiled at him. "My name is Anubias." He answered him. "A-Anubias, My name is Shun Kazami." He said. The silver haired guy touched his hand.

"Wh-where's everyone?" Shun asked. Anubias sadly smiled, "No one is alive anymore. My pack killed all of the humans in this town." He continued to lick the blood off. Shun trembled with anger and sadness. "All of my friends…Are dead?" He gulped. Anubias sadly nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." He told Shun. Shun Kazami started crying. Anubias hugged Shun tightly. "But don't worry, you'll live with us. You'll have a brand new life." Anubias confronted him. Shun glared at Anubias. "Shut the fuck up! You slaughtered my family and friends. Now you're expecting me to live with your uncivilized pack?" Shun shouted. Shun then groaned and fell back to the ground. "You're weak, really weak. Let's go home to the woods, where my pack lives." Anubias stood up and picked up the weak raven haired boy. "Nahh…I dun wanna gooo…" Shun moaned. Anubias ignored Shun's moans and groans and headed to the woods.

When Anubias arrived to the woods, he approached the alpha leader of the pack. "Anubias, what is that? I certainly hope it isn't a filthy human!" The leader snapped. Anubias nodded, "Please leader, let us take in this human into our pack." he then begged. "No way am I taking in filthy humans, especially that one." The alpha scolded. "Please! I'll teach him the ways of mating!" Anubias begged again. The alpha was silent for a moment. "Sure, but if he can't learn, he will have to be executed." He growled. Anubias nodded. He then took the injured raven to his cave. "Huhh? Where am I?" Shun asked. "You're in my cave. Prepare for your new life." Anubias told him. "I told you that I don't want to live with you dirty animals." Shun hissed. Anubias took out some chains and cuffed Shun to the wall. "Let me go." Shun whispered. Anubias shook his head. "No, you will live with us now. All of the humans are dead. Forget them." Anubias told him.

Shun shook his head furiously. Anubias sighed, "Please Shun, you have to accept the truth. All of the humans died. You are the only human living now." Anubias told him. Shun froze. "I-I-I…" He sobbed. Anubias hugged the raven haired guy and looked at him in the eye. "Please Shun; everything will be better if you live with us. Becoming part of the pack means that you will have a lot of protection from us." Anubias convinced. Shun looked into Anubias's eyes. "Really?" He asked.

Anubias nodded. "Now, you need a bath. You're dirty and covered in a lot of blood." he said. Shun observed himself, he did have a lot of blood. "You're right Anubias. I do have a lot of blood." Shun said. Anubias then uncuffed him. "I'll lead you to the lake where we bathe, come with me." He helped Shun stand up and they both walked to the lake. "Take off your clothes." Anubias ordered. Shun looked around, "I'd like to have my privacy, can you go?" Shun asked. Anubias shook his head. "Nope, I have to be with you." He said. Shun blushed, "I don't normally go naked with other guys." He whispered. Anubias then ripped his shirt off. "Just go bathe. I'll bathe with you as well." He told Shun.

Shun nodded and walked into the cold lake. "Brr...It's freezing here." He shivered. Anubias walked behind him and pushed him in. "Yeow! What was that for Anubias?" Shun snapped. "Just trying to see how sensitive you are." Anubias chuckled. "Not funny." Shun growled. Anubias continued to laugh and he then touched Shun's back. "Your skin is soft." Anubias cooed. Shun shivered again. "Let me teach you how to bathe." Anubias said.

Anubias made Shun sit down. "I'm going to pour water over your head." Anubias said. He filled the jug with water and poured it over Shun's head. "Yeow!" Shun squealed. "You sound like a girl Shun." Anubias laughed. Shun glared and stuck his tongue out at Anubias. _Man is Shun so beautiful! _Anubias thought as he bathed Shun Kazami. He soaped Shun and made him swim for a while. When they both were done, they got out of the lake. "Where's the towel?" Shun asked. Anubias looked at Shun. "We don't dry with towels, we lick each other." Anubias said. Shun blushed, "So licking is how we become dry?" He questioned. Anubias nodded and started to lick Shun. He started at his torso and slid his tongue up and down his body. "This feels so good." Shun moaned.

Anubias smirked and continued to lick. He even licked his thighs. When Shun was dry, He looked at Anubias. "Now you lick me." He told Shun. Shun nodded and licked. "Ughh…You feel so good." He moaned. Shun smiled; "Wow, I prefer doing this." He said in amazement. Anubias observed Shun's body and face. "Wow, you already have mastered step 1 into wolf life. You still have a lot to learn." Anubias told him. Shun nodded, "I'll be eager to learn everything." he willingly said.

Anubias hugged Shun. "Of course, after all this your new life." He whispered. Shun chuckled lightly and smiled. "Right now, let's go to bed." Anubias then said. "Where do we sleep?" Shun asked. Anubias led Shun to the mating cave. "This is the mating cave. Also known as the bedroom, in love ways." Anubias said. Shun nodded. "Ok, where do I sleep?" Shun asked.

Anubias pointed to the bed. "We sleep in one bed." Anubias dragged the naked raven haired boy to their bed. "You didn't need to drag me you know." Shun muttered. "It's fine." Anubias climbed onto the bed, lying down next to Shun. Shun noticed a short gray bushy tail sticking out. "Is that your tail?" Shun asked. Anubias nodded, hugging Shun. "Yes, that is my tail. After all, I am a wolf, and you're going to be one too." Anubias whispered. Shun trembled. "I'm cold." He whimpered. "Want to cuddle?" Anubias asked. Shun shook his head, "No way! You're a guy! Guys can't fall in love." Shun blabbed. "Who told you that?" Anubias scowled at Shun. Shun blushed a little, "No one. Guys don't usually cuddle with guys." he blurted. Anubias got on top of Shun and slapped him on the cheek. "Well, you live with us now, things are different here. Many wolves here are gay, now here is step 2, mating." Anubias growled. Shun shook his head. "No way, I want to fall in love a girl not a guy." he hissed. Steam shot out of Anubias's ears. "Now, let's mate so you can get used to life here." The silver haired guy hissed. He kissed Shun full on the lips. "Now step 2.2 is to make out." Anubias said.

Shun nodded. Anubias slipped his tongue into Shun's mouth. Their tongues battled each other's for authority. "Mmnnhhh….Stop it." Shun moaned. After the make out, Anubias glared at Shun with lust filled eyes. "Step 2.3, Kiss and feel the body." He hissed. Shun whimpered and nodded. Anubias laughed softly and started to plant feathery kisses on Shun's neck. Shun moaned and groaned in pleasure as he was being kissed. Anubias licked and bit the soft skin to find his weak spot. "Uhhnnn…Right there!" Shun yelled. Anubias smiled. "Glad you're enjoying this. It's going to get even better now." He whispered. He then touched and kissed Shun's torso softly, which made Shun wriggle and squirm. Anubias softly touched his thigh. "I want to devour this skin." He breathed.

Shun felt embarrassed. Anubias then stroked Shun's hips lightly. "It appears that you are inexperienced." He hissed. Shun nodded. "Well, be prepared because Step 2.4 is going to feel good." Anubias warned. He then wrapped his mouth around Shun's member, rolling his tongue around it. Shun moaned and groaned. It felt so good for him. So good that he wanted to cum really badly, Anubias continued to suck until Shun released his seed, which went down his mouth. "Your seed tastes really good." The silvered hair wolf said. "Thank you." Shun mumbled. Anubias then caressed and stroked his private area, which made Shun want to cum more. "Anubias, stop this!" The raven haired boy cried. The wolf shook his head. "It's too bad that we to finish early. The next step is to arouse you with water." Anubias said.

The wolf then brought a jug over and filled it with water. "Spread your legs out." He ordered. Shun spread his legs out. Anubias then poured water all over his private area. Shun couldn't help but grunt and roar. He also couldn't help but to cum in front of Anubias's face. Anubias smiled savagely. "Now the final step. Fuck it." He rolled Shun around. "J-Just…Please…Stop this…" Shun sobbed. "Do you want to learn how to be part of the pack?" Anubias angrily asked.

Shun gulped and nodded. "Then you have to learn how to mate properly!" Anubias shouted, spanking Shun's bottom. Shun yelped. "What a little vulnerable little boy." Anubias taunted. Shun bit his lip, trying not to cry. "You'll enjoy this fucking a lot." Anubias said and inserted his member into Shun. Shun cried. "Shut the fuck up." Anubias hissed. Crystal like tears came out of Shun's eyes. Before his grandfather died, he told his grandson to never show your weakness to your enemies. But now his grandfather was dead, killed by people like Anubias. Shun regretted ever accepting to join the pack. He wanted to die like all of the other humans. Soon, Anubias took his member out of Shun. Shun rolled and he was lying on the bed. "Hope you enjoyed it." Anubias puffed. Shun looked at himself. He felt so disgusted. Cum was everywhere. He even saw a little bit of blood. But right now, Shun was too tired to talk. He rested his head on the pillow. Anubias soon fell asleep too.

To be continued.


End file.
